


CoLu Week 2108!

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Coluweek, F/M, Shipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Its your favorite mash up week of one sassy and whitty posion dragon slayer with his favorite blonde haired beauty. Eight fantastic days headed your way starting June 17th. Make sure to keep an eye out for ahead of time postings from some amazing authors. Dragonshost is hosting this epic years Colu week! Write on!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Pradesh siblings belong to Desna1, and FairyTail to Hiro.

Hello dear readers! Guess who’s participating in Colu week! I know I have some superb followers that already actively read When It Gets To Be Too Much, well I’ll be bringing some more wonderful sassy Colu to you all. Shout out to Dragonshost for hosting it this year.

Colu week will be running Sunday June 17th- Sunday June 24th. I will try and make everything incredibly steamy between our favorite Posion asshole and celestial dream girl. So to be on the safe side, everything will be M rated. Make sure to give me a follow and or fav so you don’t miss me updating daily.

17th: Defect

18th: Water

19th: Invite

20th: Pyramid

21st: Delirious

22nd: Pilot

23rd: Staff

Bonus day 24th: Dance


	2. Defect

Cobra had never really cared about what anyone had ever said to him about his personality, he knew he is an ass. Often actually even enjoyed hearing people think to worst of him. However as he was getting older and all of his friends were settling down, he was starting to realize that maybe he needed to just calm down in order to snag a great girl. It had nothing to do with Soranos latest rant against him. No way, he would never take her harsh words about a woman never wanting a poisonous ass such as himself to heart.

It didn’t help that everyone had someone in his close group of friends, hell even Richard got a sweet little thing that spouted off about love as much as he did named Sherry. Kianna was off with her husband in some other country studying to be a nurse. Sorano is madly in love with a man by the name of Galasfriel, some weird pretty boy with long golden locks that she just adores. Macbeth is seeing a girl named Flare, of all the ricidulous things. She’s a definite space case but Macbeth finds it incredibly cute or some shit. Racer is dating a dude by the name of Dobengal, those two idiots were made for each other. Always racing around trying to beat the other to the different destinations. Doben, we call for short doesn’t even fucking talk to us half the time and yet everybody loves the fucker.

Cobra knew not only was he not a friendly guy but had an air to him the screamed ‘stay the fuck away’. But dammit he had worked hard for that persona and now it’s coming back to bite him in the ass. He was the king of one night stands, and the one time he tried to do something a bit different by having breakfast with a girl she all but pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face. Oh but did she get an nasty gram for that one. Cobra was nearing 29 and fuck, did he want to just be as happy as his friends. They had come out of the damn slums together, made something of themselves together, and now everyone was settling together without him.

Damn and if that thought didn’t make him grind his fucking teeth. He was a toxicologist at the local hospital, he made a great deal of money and what does he spend it on? His house full of exotic animals and deadly plants surrounding his large property. For fucks sakes he lived on a ten acre plot of land in order to seclude himself and keep the fuck away from the city and its noises. How was a man such as himself going to find someone woman who could deal with his epic per portions of bullshit.

It was all Soranos fault, ‘Angel’ my ass Cobra thought. Stupid Galas calling her that damn nickname in the first place. The straw that made the snake bite was her last attempt at setting him up with some girl. That girl just so happened to be Soranos little sister, which he didn’t know until they actually met up for the date. Cobra should have known just like any other time it was going to end in disaster. Cobra had heard Sorano complaining about her little sisters awful dating life on many occasions, however he did not believe she was stupid enough to set the two of them up. He was wrong for once.

However trying to make Sorano complain less he pulled his big boy pants up and tried to keep his mouth shut. Luckily for him, she also was very quiet. The two of them had attempted to have a nice lunch at a birstro with a patio. Sorano of course, failed to inform Cobra that Yukino had two incredibly possessive and jealous ex boyfriends that practically stalked the girl and ruined any chance of her having a normal relationship because they crashed all her dates. So while they sat at a table under an umbrella on the patio dufus one and dweeb two came rushing in right as Yukino worked up to asking how his day was going. Cobra may have not known how this had gone down in the past for the three of them but man were they surprised when he was done with them.

First the fucktards interrupted a date he was actually trying to play part of, and two they knocked over his dish containing his favorite fucking vegan sandwich. Then not thinking they did enough they cuddled up on the poor girl, one on each side and fought over feeding her. Comepletly and totally losing his silver of patients and standing up he had slammed his hands on the table further ruining the meal as their glasses crashed to the ground. Now people were staring, there were broken dishes, and Cobra has to pay for it all. Glaring at the two idiots with the vein in his forehead pulsing he chewed them out, and in turn chewed Yukino out. Might had said the three dumbasses were made for each other and should all just get married. Finally with wishing them a fucking dandy day he stormed off.

To say he had a headache following the next three days for everyone blowing up his phone, knocking loudly on his door at all hours and even trying to find him at work would be an understatement. Shit Cobra knew he had royally fucked things up, but it didn’t mean he wanted to deal with it right away. It wasn’t until the next week that Sorano showed up on his door stop to hug him and thank him for in a round about way making her little sister happy. After of course he had made her cry and call Sorano to bitch about him. The trio had taken his advice he said in anger and literally went and got married. All three of them. Cobra didn’t care, well at least he wouldn’t have to deal with a whiny Sorano anymore so there was that.

Sitting back in his plush purple velvet chair located in his indoor garden that was on the back side of his house, he sat and contemplated the words that had been said to him within the last week. Was he defective? Yes, he could admit he is a blunt, straight forward and sometimes harsh human being but that didn’t mean defective right? He chose to be that way because beating around the bush was the pansy way to fucking do things. Cobra as a person had nothing to hide or no reason to sugar coat things. Feelings are just that, feelings. They can be change, or adapt. People just need to grow a spine or some thicker skin. Wasn’t his fault they were sensitive at shit.

He never liked liars, can’t handle people who deceive others. Lies only lead to shitty situations. Cobra is smart, very intelligent in fact. He worked his goddamn ass off to graduate top of his class to get the lead position at the hospital. Sure he could smart off and be venomous but he earned that right. He had no time for people who won’t listen to direction or try do things on their own time when someone’s life could be on the line. Corba may not be friendly but he cared about human life, he did so because no one cared for him when he was on the streets. Hell no one even knew he volunteered at the elementary schools around town at science fairs and research studies. If he ever told any of his friends they’d never let him live it down. With kids though, the nasty in him calmed down.

Maybe, if he tried to approach a woman the way he approached kids. Without his normal venom, they’d give him a second look. In reality Cobra was proud of his appearance, he had a deep Carmel complexion, bright green eye, thick deep red hair, and a swimmers build. Sure he had the scar across his eye and all over his body but isn’t love about looking over such aspects of a person? Petting his little garden snake Cobra continued to think about how to approach this subject.

There was one woman who had often caught his eye over the years. He had seen her all over town, but most often on Tuesday nights she sat on the third barstool in at the Night Lights Bar and Grill in town. She had honey colored hair that was always left wavy falling to her very round ass, curves in all the right places and a very pinched waist. Her honey colored hair complimented her large doe chocolate brown eyes. There was always a soft yet somber smile tugging at her very plush looking lips. She always wore a woman’s pant suit, but by the time she left multiple buttons would become undone showing off her generous cleavage.

She was friendly to the bartender, a woman by the name of Mirajane. The two could talk all night long, however recently the blonde woman had shied away from attention. Something he had found odd, often times she had a brightness with her but recently now she seemed a little dulled. What could he say, Cobra is a people watcher.

Damn them he is not defective, and he will show all his supposed friends by being nice to the blonde haired woman. He could do it, there was nothing untouchable by him when he really set his mind to it! He could get her to go out with him without having those imbeciles stepping in, and all will be set right between everyone. He just needed to have them there for when she accepts.

The following weeks Cobra had kept to his usual schedule, but on Tuesday instead of sitting in the farthest back dark corner of the bar he slowly settled closer to the blonde each time. He couldn’t help it, he had never tried this nice guy thing. So he did what he did best, watched her and watched other people around the bar while sipping his whisky. Some guys went about it by simply strutting over to a woman and asking them out, other simply sent a drink and hoped the female responded. But Cobras favorite has been when a idiotic guy with pink hair, like really? What full grown man has fucking pink hair? Anyways the man attempted to impress this white haired woman by doing tricks, with a beer bottle, with a shot glass, anything the dumbass who get his hands on. In reality the man failed every time, but it was like the lady was impressed by his foolishness and laughed so hard Cobra wondered if she could breathe. The two ended up leaving together.

It was a month later exactly when Cobra worked up enough courage, ahem wait decided to finally put his plan into action. That Tuesday night he took the stool two down from the blonde. She didn’t even give him a second glance, okay maybe this wouldn’t be easy. Even though she hadn’t noticed his presence Mira definitely had.

“Cobra you’re gracing is with your presence here at the bar tonaight huh? The dark corner getting a little lonely for you?” Mira asked sweetly. As if Cobra thought there was anything sweet about the question.

Although Cobra wanted to sneer at the woman, he was in hearing range of his target and couldn’t be an ass. This is going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

“Hello MiraJane, yes I decided the bar looked welcoming this evening.” Cobra replied trying to sound casual.

The raising of one of Mira’s delicate eyebrows made him want to wince, obviously he didn’t come across as smoothly as he wished. The woman got a weird glint in her eye looking the direction of the blonde before smiling this eerie smile and going to grab a drink. Sighing Cobra loosened his purple silk tie and unbottoned his top button of his white dress shirt. Leaning on his right elbow Cobra would angle his head just slightly to peer at his companion a seat down. She sat there with her head down facing her mostly empty drink, her golden locks covering her face from his view. He saw her reach up to her face, and before she could move her hair Cobra returned his gaze forward. Right in time to see Mira place his usual on the bar, with another glance at the blonde and a tilt of her head Mira left him.

Cobra wanted to reach out, he really did. But as he sat there swirling his whisky around the glass he couldn’t form any thoughts. This is why he fucking hates small talk. He didn’t want to start it with, hows your day going? Or have you seen this crazy weather lately? Like what the fuck was that? If someone approached him that way he’d simply ignore them. Not worth the time of day. Before he could really sort out his thoughts Cobra heard the stool to his right be pulled out slightly. Taking a quick look over he was startled to see with platinum blonde that works down in the pediatrician department on occasion. Lia Lisa? Lina? Something along those lines, not like Cobra really fucking knew. Hell he didn’t even know his own assistants name. The back of her short bob was facing him, all of her attention locked on the golden goddess.

He could hardly hear them they were talking so softly to each other, yet intensely. The music in the bar was currently the bane of Cobras exisitance, his better than average hearing not helping him a single bit over Taylor Swift. Fuck her and her trash wanna be pop music. They need to throw on some rock or something, he’d even settle for some alternative right now. Their discussion however quickly turned heated, well more like the golden blonde got heated. And did the anger in her voice definitely stir some hunger in Cobras gut, what could he say women are incredibly hot when they're angry. He was proven right when Li-whatever moved her head and he could see the full face of the other blonde. Her furrowed brows and heated eyes, slightly pink cheeks and lips pulled up in a small snarl. Gods his pants started to feel too fucking tight. He needed to know that woman’s name.

It’s like the gods were shining down upon him as Liss’ voice rose an octave to address the other lady.

“Lucy, you can’t keep doing this! You have a business to run and a lot of people depending on you. I get that you’re hurt but it’s been months now, you need to pick yourself up before you bring everyone else down with you.”

Right as Lin left his gaze got caught by Lucy, before he could even open his mouth she was snarling at him. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Before grabbing her purse and leaving. Cobra was oddly aroused and frustrated all in the same moment. Is that how he fucking came across when someone wanted to speak to him? Even though she pretty much blew him the hell off he couldn’t help but watch her fine ass storm out of the building. Maybe the gods were not shining down on him.

Hearing Mira sigh broke the spell placed on Cobra and his head swiveled to meet Mira saddened gaze.

“... Did I do something...?” He asked.

Placing her elbows on the bar Mira leaned down as if telling him an mind blowing secret.

“That was Lucy Heartphillia, CEO of Light In The Night Co. the pretty popular publishing company. Well not to tell you her whole story or anything but her father had put her in a pretty sticky situation when she was young and now it’s costing her a bit of heartbreak. Plus that and the person she’s married to... uhm well I mean was married to treated her pretty bad. So she just stressed and fighting to finalize her devorce. It’s just breaks my heart that she gone through so much at the young age of 26.”

Although hardly knowing Mira other than from the bar and being married to the owner of the bar and many other large companies Mr Dreyar Cobra could tell this was really upsetting her. “You and this Lucy are close then?” He asks. Immediately cursing himself as he sees a slight twinkle enter her evil eyes. Cobra knows Mira had the best info and gossip around town, and also a very unhealthy obsession with love.

“Look before you get any crazy idea I just feel bad for the poor woman, she always seems to sad.” Once again Cobra bites his tongue for admitting to paying attention to Lucy. Luckily though Mira looks somber and in deep thought, with her finger placed against her lips. Seeing the bartender seemingly destructed Cobra saw his golden opportunity to get out of here, before the demon lady tried to get any sort of drama or information out of him.

Heading outside Cobra couldn’t help but sigh. He was glad to be out of that stuffy he’ll hole of a bar and looking up into the surprisingly clear night sky but inside he was pretty upset that he had made his first real attempt to get closer to this Lucy and it already backfired in his face when he didn’t even get to speak to the woman. Like come the fuck on, what dieties, gods or greater beings out there did he piss the fuck off? The one time he is seriously fucking interested in someone they have to be having a shitty fucking night when he makes his first attempt to get close. Just his god damn luck. Maybe this was a sign that he is defective and should just give up on the notion of finding that one special person. Not that he really believed in that idea in the first place.

Cobra let his feet carry him away from the bar, knowing there was a large park maybe half a mile away form here. He just needed to clear his mind tonight. The streets were quiet on this Tuesday night and Cobra was incredibly content with this, because in reality he couldn’t tear his eyes from the night sky. It was strangely more vibrant tonight, like the stars were shining for a specific reason.

His thoughts kept circling around this idea of finding the perfect woman for him, and the more he thought about it the more Cobra became angry with that societal norm. Who fucking cares if someone is perfect enough or not? Everyone had their fucking original, different, unique, distinguishable, uncommon traits. Be them physically, emotionally, or mentally. And if someone can’t learn to love those things about you then what’s the fucking point. If a woman can learn to love his weird obsession with toxic plants Cobra is sure he could learn to love that woman’s weird traits. Like if she was obsessed with something like Zodiac signs or strange looking dogs, he could learn to love that about her.

Fuck why can’t this shit just be easy, fuck you universe! Cobra thought as he reached towards the brilliant night sky with his prized finger pointed to it. Taking a sip from the cheap bottle of beer he grabbed before he left. Grimacing at the barley and nutty taste as it flowed along his younger. Nasty shit right there, holding up the brown bottle in his right hand. Reading the label he couldn’t remember the name of. Maybe he had consumed just a bit more alcohol before he left than he thought because he had to bring the bottle incredibly close to his face in order to read it. Didn’t help that is was fucking dark out, Cobra idly realized he had made it to the park as he felt the grass under his shoes.

Bringing the beer bottle down from in front of his face the fight brought him to a complete stand still. There on the little bride that crosses the stream that runs through the park was Lucy. The light from all of the stars seemed to be focused on her. It was like a scene from one of those shitty romantic comedies and that thought alone almost made him want to hurl. Or maybe it was the alcohol, either way. If he didn’t have only one eye heprobably would have reached up to run at one of them to make sure this was a real moment. She was still dressed in her work attire, elbows resting on the wooden rail with her face angled towards the water. Her hair gleaming sliver in the light making it hard for Cobra to look anywhere but at her.

Standing still he watched her for a moment, simply basking at the sight. He was shaken a bit from his daze when he saw her lift her head up towards the night sky. Cobra being at the perfect distance away and angle that he could see her side profile and the tears streaming like crystals down her roses cheeks. He had never seen something so beautifully saddening before in his life. It made him want to comfort her yet at the same time not because he would want her to break in his arms. All he knew as that he couldn’t just sit here while she drowned herself in sadness.

His feet had carried him long before he had really made the decision to try and make the woman feel better. Easily he crossed the few yards in between them and made his short way a crossed the bridge noticing how her eyes never left the twinkling sky. Before his brain could fanthom any real thoughts she spoke.

“You know, when you grow up being taught that you need to be perfect as soon as you do or say something that is not what everyone expects of you it’s like your whole world comes crashing down around you.”

Cobra wasn’t sure what to make of the predicament he found himself in. Side eyeing her he couldn’t tell if she was expecting someone else or honestly at the moment just didn’t care who was next to her to listen to her problems. He was highly impressed and highly disturbed that she didn’t even look at him when he approached. She didn’t appear worried for her own safety and that brought a frown to his face, for being in the middle of a park in the middle of the large city in the middle of the night. To hell with it.

Tossing his forearms over the railing he leaned down on them starring down at the calm waters surface, watching the stars reflect on the water. He could also look slightly over to still see Lucy looking up at the sky.

“I believe...” Cobra started then tripping back the last of his beer for a little liquid encouragement. “That perfection is an overrated societal norm that makes everyone have squed and incorrect view on the world. I’m coming to learn that everyone had their own different little defective parts of them and instead of trying to change those things you should search for people who not only accept them but encourage you to be who you are and not what everyone else wants.” He finished before leaning back up.

Looking over he is met by a glassy doe eyed Lucy starring at him like he had just pulled down a star and given it to her. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times and he continued to be sucked deeper and deeper into her swiriling honey and chocolate eyes. Beer bottle forgotten on the railing Cobra slowly moved closer to the woman. Barely noticing how even with heels she only came to about his chin. The chill from the evening started to fade as they moved closer to one another practically subconsciously.

Lucy tucked a lose strand on hair behind her ear while finally letting a small smile grace her face. That alone lit up her entire being, almost like the sad little woman he saw earlier was completely gone. Cobra would have believed it if her couldn’t still see the tear tracks on her face.

“Hi..” She quietly greeted. “My name is Lucy.” She said while reaching out a dainty hand. Putting on a more ‘gentle’ Cobra smirk he reached out to grab her hand. Although small and soft, and a little on the chilly side she had a firm grasp of a business woman.

“Well Lucy how would you feel about sitting here on this wonderful night and basking in everything that is imperfect about each other, together?” Cobra asks as the smirk becomes more of his normal smile and his eye crinkles softly at the corner.

Watching how the twinkling of the stars practically gets captured in her gaze and the soft smile that was once there blossoming into a full blown make your heart do weird flips and knees get wobbly smile. That was worth everything to Cobra in this very surreal moment. Lucy is now Lucy. Another step in the right direction.

As they settled down there on the bridge feet hanging out over the quiet stream, shoulders touching and smiles gracing their faces Cobra had never felt so happy being told he is defective in his life.

THE END. Not, I’m making this a real story that will be continued later after CoLu week because my plot idea is incredible and I want to continue it however I’m already behind on the days and can’t lag behind because of my readers. So, my loyal readers be on the look out for a continuation of this story here soon. More than likely labeled something that has to do with Defect.


	3. Water

It was the annual summer water balloon fight for Fairy Tail. A yearly event that requires total guild participation. All of the surrounding land behind the guild hall is converted into a hunting ground with obsticals and littered with buckets full of water balloons. Master had said it was a required guild bonding experience where every mage was called into town and not allowed to leave or they would face Masters punishment. The thought alone sent shivers down Lucy’s spine, the dirty man could come up with the most incriminating and embarrassing things. Hell even Gildarts knew better and is here every year for it. But then again the man is just as perverted as the Master and maybe that’s why he sticks around.

The guild was spilt down the middle and really it was a random draw, but of course Master didn’t let one side become more powerful than the other thankfully. There are two water balloon colors, red and blue. Both in ballon color and water color, the liquid inside corresponding with the balloon. The outfit requirement was something that really irked Lucy but she decided to go with it because not even Ezra or Mira fought the Master on it. Your bottoms whatever they may be had to match your team color, along with your top if you chose to wear one had to be white and anything underneath needed to match your team color.

So here Lucy was dressed in tight red spandex shorts, a red bikini top under her short cropped white tee. She was in a group with her team closer to the guild hall that had Wendy, Carla and Cana. Considering Ezra got crazy competitive in games like this and Lucy didn’t want any of that crazy. Though she was happy the red head was on her side along with Gray. However Natsu was on the opposing and he literally goes bat shit crazy so no one wanted to work with him. He becomes a one man wrecking ball and all but boils anyone who gets near him alive. So to say Lucy was doing her best to stay out of the line of fire would be an understatement. If it was up to her she would be out by the lake tanning and reading a book and not it this shit show.

Both Wendy and Carla sporting matching red one pieces with a frilly skirt bottom and a plain white tee covering them. Wendy was using her brain and literally hurling water balloons usuing her air magic at unsuspecting victims to came too close to our base. Or Lucy’s favorite, Wendy would hover multiple spheres up above people and just let them drop usually making the mages hit fall face first into the ground. Cana on the other hand was in red shorts and red bikini top just lounging against a wall with a bottle of ale in her hand. On occasion she would just toss a water balloon up and miraculously it would hit someone. Lucy believed she either set card traps or used her fortune telling mumbo jumbo to know when someone would get close. And Lucy, well Lucy was recon. With her star dress ability she would change into different guild members on different teams and swap back and forth to get an idea on who was where.

It was funny really, considering how usually chaotic and completely unorganized and overall just fucky her guild can be. When it came to this event that worked like a well organized machine, everyone used tactic and battle plans. There was always your leader and commanding officer, the rest of the teams broken down into groups. Even Natsu being the wrecking ball he is was factored into moves made by the teams. Luckily the four othe them had escaped Ezra’s command and were doing their own thing before she could rally them into the troops. Poor Jellal was her right hand man and basically just did as she said, but Lucy had a feeling that had something to do with their play in the bed room too. Any reasonable person could see the sub and dom relationship the two of them had.

Yeah Crime Sourcerie which had evolved in the last few years to include the former Sies had join up in the guild. Still forming their own teams but Lucy could see how well they were really coming into the family. The guild was more full than Lucy had ever seen it and really it made it just that much more fun. Everyone was growing up and really becoming their own people, it made Lucy smile on a daily basis.

Anyways, Lucy would reckon and gather not only information but also water balloons. Not that with her water powers she couldn’t fight but that really would help anything. Master had set out a limited quantity of water balloons that were equal on both sides. This was another reason why everything had to be rationed, because once the balloons were gone, the game was over. Not that there wasn’t a shit ton of them, but that if someone got too carried away they could easily go through a hundred balloons. The four of them had actually acquired thanks to Lucy, a whole bin containing exactly two hundred and over time when she was reckoning she grabbed a few here or there. The idea of Ezra slightly losing her shit over the missing balloons brought and eerily dark and twisted smirk to Lucy’s face. Not that she was trying to sabotage her own team or anything, but Lucy did have a bit of a mischievous side to her. Plus seeing the normally calm and collected Ezra a little frazzled literally made Lucy’s day.

All in all the morning went off really well for her and her three companions. Their base was literally at the corner of the guild, partly shaded from the surrounding trees and their were a few walls put up by the Master that helped hide them. Lucy had figured out most of the plans from both sides, luckily no one suspected she wasn’t who she was dressed as. However there was that one time she was pretending to be Bix and Freed had almost chewed her head off ranting about how she was out of formation and should have been in the sky scouting for hidden camps of the other team. Lucy had never seen Freed so worked up before in her life and the man sent shivers down her spine as she got yelled at while pretending to be Bix. Lucy swore she almost saw his dark Ècriture activate on her. Not knowing what to do she spouted off about the location of one of her teams hidden spots just to get Freed off of her back. Watching the usually sophisticated and collected man do a mind boggling 360 and start patting her (Bix) on the back almost made Lucy dizzy. Although she could understand, this year he had been dubbed Master Laxus’ right hand man and was literally doing everything in his power to thrawrt her team. Freed was the one who had also figured out how to use Natsus destructive tendencies to his advantage during this battle. Something that made Lucy weary to even think about ever having to go against this man when he had his eye on the prize.

This year under Master Laxus’ guidance the winning team could ask one collective request and/or favor from him as the Master and he would do it to the best of his abilities. The only thing is the whole team had to agree upon one request in order to have it filled, which Lucy found agreeable. Not that she wanted it anyways, Lucy had come to learn even thought Laxus has mellowed our quite a bit in his age he still had wild tendencies and she would on occasion find him completely drunk late at night in the guild. Mumbling about finding his mate and fucking them senseless, Lucy was happy however that he never tried anything or her and how he also never told her a name. She really just didn’t want to know.

Mira had pretty much all but retired from the bar recently. She had what Lucy would call as a before mid life mid life crisis and all but claimed that she only lived once and needed to spend as much time on adventures with her siblings as she could while she was young. Lucy thought that maybe although Mira was incredibly happy that her siblings were starting to partner up with people, Mira was lonely. And realizing that she only had so many more years with them before they were starting their own families she wanted to spend as much time with them making up for lost years and creating everlasting memories. Really this was a bit of intuitional guess on Lucy’s part and I bit of random blabbering from Mira and she randomly showed up to the guild for a mission before leaving.

Ever since Mira had that moment Lucy spent her time behind the bar with Kianna running things and helping out any way that she could. Don’t get Lucy wrong she still had her adventures on occasion with her team, sometimes with others and by herself. However with the publishment of two of her books, she often stayed around town for book signings and what not. She was a fan favorite and had more than enough stories to share with the people of the world for at least another ten books. So Lucy enjoyed what she does now, she kind of became another Mira just way less obsessed with love however still listened to guild mates problems and gave advice. On top of that this made her friendship with Kianna just blossom and in turn her friendship, if you wanted to call it that, with the grumpy poison dragon slayer start too.

It was funny the two of them had this love hate realionship where they would tease each other angry, both mentally and physically. The man knew she drooled over his body, and Lucy knew he drooled over hers. Especially by how sometimes after taunting the man Lucy swore his fiercely heated eyes could burn her alive and he growled and dug his nails into the bar top while watching her flit around. However the two of them had yet to do anything about the building sexual tension, they had practically come to just accept this was their friendship. No matter how many times Kianna had reassured Lucy that Cobra was really into her she wouldn’t believe it. A man like him just would not be interested in a girl like her, and Lucy couldn’t bring herself to do the whole sleeping around thing. Romance and love were just too ingrained into her personality.

Back to the present, Lucy had just come back to her hide away team after she grabbed a few more balloons and learned that both sides were practically out only to find all of her companions gone. Lucy could feel the unrealistic panic taking over, with her heart rate picking up and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. They had done so good all day long! The sun was just starting to cast a golden and pink glow across the sky. Knowing her team would never leave her behind if they had a choice meant that someone had somehow slipped through hers and their defenses to catch them by surprise.

“You’re right, it was pretty hard finding you. I searched all day but with those wards you put up, the drunks trap cards, and the Blue Birdies airel assaults I almost didn’t make it here.” A rich deep voice said from behind her.

Not taking anything else into conciderating Lucy let her instincts guide her. Turning and chucking the water ballon as hard as she could Lucy was surprised to see it hit Cobra smack dab in the middle of his white tee. By the open mouth and widened eye he also was surprised. If Lucy had known it was Cobra she wouldn’t have thrown the balloon at all, even if he was on the opposing team. Yet he had taken her off guard and she had acted without thinking. But damn, she didn’t regret throwing it now that his already tight tee was now plastered against his deeply tanned complexion making every ridge of muscle stand out for Lucy’s eyes to devour. He surprising also sported relatively tight blue shorts that stopped right as his knees.

Letting the smirk take over her face, Lucy sauntered across the short distance separating them. Standing real close to the man she was almost overtaken by his dark chocolate scent and tantalizing Carmel colored skin. Gods she just wanted to bite and lick him in order to find out if he tasted as good as he smelled. A coy smile took over her face as she peered up at the still smirking man with a heat lingering in his gaze. Words dipped in honey she said.

“Well it would only be fair if I let you get me wet too right?” Eyes haft mast she could still see his nose flair and eye darken as she spoke those words.

“Oh I’ll make you wet alright.” He all but growled at her as he grabbed her by her ass picking her up and slamming her against the guild wall. Now completely shaded by the trees Lucy let herself take the movement to completely bask in this man. Grip strong and arms taunt as he held her to him fiercely. Every ridgeof his body pressed against her from his firm pecks to his riciously endowed hips. Gods above as his head dipped in order to claim her mouth her whole body all but sung to the heavens. More, more more! She all but chanted in her mind. She had been waiting and pining for this moment for well over a year now, and if she woke to find this as some demented twisted dream someone placed her in they’d be missing body parts. The deep chuckled that rumbled through her also not only set her nerves even more a flame but made her realize all of her mental barriers had collapsed under the attention of this man and he hadn’t even put his hand in her pants yet. Well hopefully yet, cause gods she wouldn’t stop him now.

Finally when oxygen was no longer something they could go without did the two of them break apart. For a second they just stared at one another breathing harshly from their intense make out session. Lucy intently watched as a glimmer of mischievousness entered that captivating green eye and a deviously handsome smirk tagged at him delicious lips did her gaze narrow on the fine piece on man still holding her against the guild wall. Leaning back just a touch Cobra spoke.

“Who knew that the idea of seeing you wet in a white tee would make me finally do this.”

He from somewhere produced a blue water balloon that he held over her chest and popped with his nails. Making her previously semi damp red tinged white tee now mostly blue with spots of purple. Gobsmacked Lucy couldn’t do anything but stare at the man before her. A second later the two of them started cackling together as everything that had happened really came down to this. With their breathing coming back to normal and their foreheads pressed together Lucy decided that maybe getting wet in a guild wide water balloon fight wasn’t really that bad if it always ended like this.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little bit shorter but this wasn’t my original plan. However things change and I just couldn’t get my other plot to work properly on this word prompt, so this what water became. Let me know what you think! Follow, fav and review! Lots of love! Write on!
> 
> Authors note: I realize Cobra doesn’t have Green eyes in both the anime and the manga, however. Green eyes just kill me and green and purplish-maroon are complimentary so there’s that.


	4. Invite

Yikes.

Cobra wanted to pull his goddamn hair out. Of all the ridiculous and dimwitted things that blonde with bigger jugs than a brain could do, it would be this. Right after he got accepted into the guild a mysterious and anonymous invite had shown up at the guild requesting the presence of not only him but the bimbo blonde to a house out in butt fuck nowhere to be guests of honor. Bleh the only honor Cobra has is the honor bestowed unpon him of Kiannas friendship with an ass like him.

Anyways the bigger idiot than the fametard decided, Cobra guesses to say ‘fuck you then’ when he venomously declined loudly in front of the whole guild and stormed off anyways on her own. With her all Cobra really got was a bunch of hazy random words here and there anymore, ever since she got mental connection with her spirits that she had talked about he could no longer read the chick. Cobra could still hear the music of her soul but couldn’t pick up on any thoughts or plans. At least her hazy music was better than soul freaks eerie silence.

It wasn’t Cobra fault in reality, he just recognized the bat shit crazy situations that she tended to find herself in. Like hello people, infinity clock anyone? He fucking personally partook in that scheme. Yet no one in the guild found it odd that the invite had come in, in fact no one fucking questioned it. Now if it weren’t for Kianna almost brutally, well as brutal as the kind spirited girl could get, by strongly telling him to follow after the air head to keep her safe. (His use of a nickname, not hers) Kianna may have also threatened to no longer make him delicious poisoned food, not that Cobra would admit a weakness to her hemlock and dark chocolate brownies any time soon.

So here Cobra found himself, trucking along in the fucking forest hunting the mental bunny that ran of on her own. The weather decided to shit on his parade too and now it was pouring rain, Cobra fucking hates rain. If he wasn’t already usually fighting to stay warm now his clothes are soaked, his hair is plastered to his skull, his boots are trying to rid themselves of him. He could feel his teeth wanting to chatter and was pretty sure he lost feeling in the tips of his fingers already. Fuck this, fuck the guild, fuck the blonde for getting him into this mess.

Oh when he finds her, Cobra swore he was going to make her wish she had never left without him. Don’t get him wrong, Cobra doesn’t hate the chick. It actually takes a lot to make Cobra hate something contrary to popular belief. She just with her peppy ass, smiling, warm gooey brown eyes made his stomach roll. In a good way too and it bugged the ever living shit out of him. He was just freed, finally got the opportunity to finally find Kianna, accepted to the guild, and living his own life. Yet here he was, fighting his every bodily response and thought towards the personal sunshine of the bat shit crazy guild.

Cobra didn’t believe in love, no matter how many different dragon slayers cornered him and tried to tell him about the mate for life shit, that just wasn’t for him. This often causing his heart and head to be at war with each other and it was all because of that big busted, pinched waist, mile long legs, and deliciously creamy skinned bane of his ever loving existence fault. Maybe the next large tree he passed if he smashed his face against it hard enough and enough times he would get the image of a completely soaked, clothing plastered to skin and flushed faced idiot out of his brain. Really, a concussion could do that right? Today could be the day he finally finds out if it would.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, which was really more like five hours, Cobra could see the image of a large house off in the distance. Grumbling his love and hate for this person who was smart enough to live outside of a city, yet dumb enough to be this far out with no other way in than hiking. Really the trees were dense as fuck around here. This host better have some great fucking foods or poisons on hand other wise they might just find themselves not waking up in the morning.

Finally making his was up to the much grander than it appeared House, which in reality he should probabaly consider a mansion. Lots and lots of white stone with intricate designs crafted into it, something in its prime that was probabaly worth a lot of money. Now, it appeared abandoned and decaying. There was all sorts of foliage overgrown and climbing the building itself. He wouldn’t be surprised if a single light didn’t work on the inside or there was layers of dust covering every surface. If it wasn’t for this damn rain Cobra would have a better feel of the situation. However he couldn’t smel shit other than water and mud, and couldn’t hear anything either. Fuck you Mother Nature!

Yet seeing the small wet footsteps going up the stairs and into the house he had not doubt the stupid woman was in there. Grabbing the handles Cobra easily pushed in the doors which of course creaked eerily slow as the swing all the way open. Inside it was pitch black, no lights turned on or candles lit. However compared to his hearing and smell, his sight inside greatly increased. Slowing maneuvering inside Cobra took a big deep breathe, honestly surprised that it didn’t smell like an old ladies house that hadn’t been touched in over eighty years. In actually besides the slight hint of misty ness from not having lots of air flow, the inside of the house didn’t make him want to sneeze his brains out at all.

He could still see the door prints on the ground, yet did not see a head of blonde anywhere near the entry way. With the hard pouring of the rain Cobra was pretty shit out of luck for hearing her either, unless she made some good aweful racket. Considering how dark it was inside though, maybe he would hear something here soon. Unless she is dead, there always that. Thinking that sent Cobras dragon insincts on high alert and physically hurt him when he demanded his body to stay in place.

Reaching up with shaky hands to push back his wet hair from in front of his face, taking a deep breathe and readjusting his coat Cobra decided might as well search for the runaway. He was sure if anything popped out he’d be more than ready to handle it. Analyzing the wet foot prints a bit more Cobra could tell she stood in place in the entry way for quite a while before heading off to the left and up the grand stair case. Not one to openly admit such a thing but Cobra was quite impressed as he followed her perfectly placed steps up the stairs, somehow knowing exactly how to avoid the places that would squeak the most. He was only a little uncomfortable by the time he reached the top step, his wet clothing was starting to chafe.

Following the foot steps Cobra was led into a darker part of the house, hardly and windows and lots of walls with creepy old peeling art work. All the way to the far wall east wall of the house the footsteps led, until right in front of a huge window they stopped. The window itself was shut, and there was ratty old curtains covering most of it, however as he peered through it Cobra could see an amazing garden spread well across the back area of the house. Interesting really, that it was still thriving. From this height and angle he could see vast amounts of different types of lilies, along with any color of rose he had ever seen. Crawling across arches, weaving between the occasion tree, but mostly surrounding a large inflowing fountain with what he presumed was a mermaid. It was sad and beautiful all at once.

Tearing his eyes from the window Cobra looked down in order to see if he could find where the fairy had run off to. Her foot steps had obviously ended here, what she in order to walk around with bare feet he wasn’t sure. Tryin our his other senses his hearing was still muted by the heavy rain, however now he was picking up the lightest traces of honey and stardust. Peering down the corridor it seemed as if there was another door, however silently ghosting over the floor he was able to see the slight shifting of a long tapestry. It was hung ceiling to floor with what he presumed was the astrological location of the different constellations in the night sky.

Reaching out to run his callused fingers against it, Cobra could marvel in the Boscan silk. What was a glorious hand made piece of art such as this doing hung up in an obviously abandoned home such as this one. Even thought Cobra really knew nothing of the stars themselves he often when found journeying alone or even with other would look up to the night sky and pray that his living night mare would end. Even with such few windows in the tower, it was a reward to be able to look out and see the beauty of the twinkling lights in the sky. Oh as a child how he craved to be free like they were, high in the sky and way out of anyone’s reach. Well except the fairy, the kitty, and the no longer practicing queen and angel. But when he was younger he never knew anyone could ever wield the power of the stars, and although the would never admit it, Cobra was glad that the two who actively did respected the stars as they should be respected.

Finally grabbing the side of the smooth silk Cobra pulled it back far enough to reveal a black hidden door, it was smaller than average size but would easily fit most of the female population. Eyeing it up Cobra realized he would have to hunch over in order to fit inside. Fuck his life, just another thing he actually hated, small enclosed spaces. Blondie better fucking hope that there is a much larger room on the other side of this tiny ass door, no way was he going to test his extreme claustrophobia for this dumb chick. Grabbing the small handle, he right away noticed it was made of Lacrimas. The handle glowed white before the door pushed in, no creaking this time.

There was light dimly glowing due to candles floating around the celing. Cobra could hear anyone but the rain, he couldn’t see his hunted anywhere is the room, and he could smell that she was in the room at one point. Both walls were covered floor to celing black book shelves, the center of the room had a plush white rug with two golden velvet Victorian sofas, the far wall having a huge widow covered by black out currians. The room itself has obviously been well taken care of and probably lived in.

Getting and uneasy feeling in his gut and when the hairs of the back of his neck started defying gravity and lifting up he knew he needed to find the girl and get the fuck out of this old house. Maybe she was hiding int his room and that was why he couldn’t get her to come out. She was so tiny she could probably squeeze herself into any little nook she wished. Clenching his jaw although what he was about to do is very stupid and cliche but he wanted to get a move on. He wanted to get back to the guild to see Kianna and as far away from the fairy light that he could.  
“Jugs?” He ground out. Stopping to listen and look around a second passed before he sighed and tried again. “Blondie, you there?” He tried again only sounding half as annoyed as before. Still seeing or hearing nothing he took a deep breath. “Bunny, come on out.” Again he was met by silence. “Bright eyes?” Nothing. “Tinker bell?” Not a peep. “Cosplay Queen?” Not even her usual irritated sigh met his ears. At this point Cobra was getting desperate, an ominous feeling was making goose bumps break out across his skin. “Lulu” Nada, although saying the out loud made him want to punch himself in the face. “Luce?” He tried again desperately. He could have gone and looked, Cobra knew that. But there was something about this room that made him feel like stepping in any further would cause him a great deal of misery. “Lucy, for fucks sakes.” He whispered out. “Lux...” he called out practically pleading with the woman to come out already.

“Co..bra...” A voice whispered out. It sounded like it was coming from underwater, groggy and disconnected.

From seemingly nowhere a bright light went off in the center of the room and there trapped in a cylinder of glass was Lucy. She sat on her knees hands pressed against the glass as tears cascaded down her face. Just seeing her made Cobra not only want to growl but run to her and break her from her holdings. His feet however felt like lead, he couldn’t pick them up and move towards her. He couldn’t take his gaze from her, even as he felt the air shift and another presence enter the room. Form the corner of his eye he watched another man materialize from the shadows yet as soon as his feet touched the ground he was also rooted.

From what Cobra could tell the man was tall, taller them him by at least four inches. Slim, in build like himself yet sported tight black leather pants, boots and open vest leaving nothing to the imagination. The man had shoulder length black and red hair, wine colored eyes and a smirk that could rival his own. He smells like cedar and Cabernet. Surprisingly enough, shadows and darkness block Cobra from hearing him. But now the two men were at a stand still, eyes glued to the glass as Lucy continued to bang her first against it, easily he was able to tell it was futile. The glass didn’t even shake. He both wanted to tsk and ask what it was all at once.  
Light started swirling and gathering in front of Lucy. There materialized a woman of tan complexion, thick long dark chocolate hair braided down her back. Eyes fierce and the color of sage rimed in charchol, appearing to pierce him where he stood. However never one to back down even to this woman he snarled and glared right back at her. A faint smirk tugged at her full golden painted lips at his display. Analytical eyes racked over both of them, seeming to see down to the core of their souls. The ghost of a thought to give in flited through his head before his eyes once against caught sight of Lucy in the glass behind the mysterious woman. He came here for a reason and he’d be damned if he didn’t bring her back home with him.

Cobra could not get over that fact that more often than not he was now running into people who could block his hearing. This woman was shrouded in whispers. Voice Aylin voice over latex one another when it came to this woman’s mind. The only other time he had ever experienced something similar with the She demon and the souls she had taken over. But to have this magnitude of voices in one person, this woman either consumed souls, or had multiple personifies. Both options he was not too fond of, on one had if she consumed souls she would easily be after Lucy for the light and pure ness of her soul. On the other hand, if she had multiple personalities she could reasonably be incredibly unpredictable and volatile, something that would be hard to out think.

Sneering, Cobra stoke one more glance at the man to his left. Seeing the downturn of his mouth and furrow in his brow he appeared to be very unhappy with the situation, something that Cobra could work with. Locking gazes once more with the vile woman he watched a predatory smile change her face from a fierce woman to animal about to grab and kill their prey. His muscles tensed as he watched her glide backwards and seemingly go through the glass in order to grab up his Lucy. Wait what the fuck!? Well shit he will worry about that later. The woman pressed a kiss to her forehead causing all of her thrashing to still, maintaining eye contact she swooped low to pick Lucy up and fade away. Once she was gone a portal of some sort opened up revealing lots and lots of green. Just his luck more fucking wilderness.

The woman voice spoke once again.

“I invite you to the garden of Eden, may your hunt prove to be prosperous.”

Right as her voice left, Cobra felt his legs move. Damning every thing he ever did in his life in to this moment where he now needed to go after the woman. He’d fucking get her back and go to the guild just to once again prove to everyone that the chick was a trouble magnet. Looking over at his companion he saw a mirroring smirk spread across the mans face, well it wouldn’t be there for long. Shooting forward Cobra launched himself through the portal and right into the greenery.

Cobra couldn’t deny that the thrill of the hunt didn’t start coursing through his veins. Blood pumping and dragon senses activating, he could feel his pupil dilating and slitting. Oh he was going to have fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found that I never stick to my original plans haha. Shout out to Therashae for helping me talk through the semi ending to this day, I wasn’t sure which way to go and she helped clear the up real quick. So check out her stories! They’re phenomenal! Also credit to Desna, using a little of Van here in this story.
> 
> Fair warning this story will also be continued... at some point. I have a got going on right now but never fear, I won’t leave you... forever.
> 
> Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!


	5. Pyramid

Surprise

The soft ground was easily eaten up by Cobras legs as he continued to push himself faster through the bushes. He has lost sight of the other man once he pushed through the portal, Cobra was able to hear him come through after him but even his hearing had a hard time listening for a heartbeat in the shadows. Dammit.

As soon as he had stepped through into this strange land all he could see was fucking green, all he could smell was grass and flowers, all he could hear was nearby call of animals and the faint heartbeat in the shadows. There was no trail, either by sent or by foot for honey or the unusual cloves and apples scent of the dangerous woman.

Right now he was running on pure instinct alone, whatever it was that made his dragon believe it knew where Lucy was well, Cobra let the fucker have full control. Something he hadn’t done since the Eclipse Gate fiasco. So as his body ran on almost auto pilot, twisting, turning ducking through spaces, jumping over fallen trees and climbing them too. Although he felt like a bit of a prisoner in his own mind simply watching through a lacrima screen as his body moved.

Cobra knew that letting Ru as he so eloquently named his inner dragon because it was Rude as fuck take control could possibly end terrible for him, however he loved living on the edge personally. She, because no other species of male had ever irritated him as much as his inner dragon did, often caused more problems for Cobra than the powers were worth. The strange thing about their relationship was that they didn’t talk, maybe his dragon thought she was fucking above talking to him or some shit, he didn’t care. It’s not like it was often he let Ru out, usually he just ignored her insistent whining and growling like he did everyone else. And although they often didn’t agree on anything, like their chosen mate. Yeah fucking right, Cobra had no choice in his mate. Anyways, Cobra still didn’t want anything bad happening to the petite blonde. She had enough bad things happen to her and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to her, more than it already has, when he has the power to do something about it.

From what he could see they were headed for a large structure in the background, maybe a hill or a small mountain. All he knew is that there was a fuck ton of roses covering almost every square foot of it. Twisting and twining into each other, in every shade imagine able. The closer he got, the more he realized he had lost sight of the dumbass who plays with shadows somewhere along the way, however he had more pressing concerns. Like how what he thought was a small hill was actually turning out to be what he believed was a mother fucking pyramid covered in roses that had thorns like a foot long. Cobra could probabaly take and break one of them off to use as a goddamn dagger, not a bad thought on the other hand.

Cobra was pleasantly surprised that even though as he approached the ginormous structure the floral sent was not so over powering that he didn’t feel like hurling the contents of him stomach. Analyzing the structure in front of him, Cobra could hardly think of a proper way of going about getting into it. When Ru’s gaze, which is really his own fucking weird, focused on a tiny entrance covered by body slicing roses. Without any hesitation his body released a big breath of poison aimed at the roses. ‘Barbarian!’ He could of sworn he heard shouted from somewhere, but with no power over his limbs he could look to further investigate. Plus Ru was on a fucking mission growling and huffing as they climbed down into the small entrance.

Somewhere else-

“Are you fucking stupid?” A voice angrily and urgently whisper shouted at the man sulking in the corner about his poor roses.

“He could have fucking heard you! You may be a resurrected demon zombie fucking thing but you still have fragments of a soul in you!”

“But my rosesssss.” The creature pethetically whined.

Closing her eyes and gently rubbing the bridge of her nose the woman turned around after a deep breath.

“Look, honey. I know we brought you into the fold to help confuse the dragon slayer but darling, we’re doing an undercover job. So get up love, I’ll make you some some lovely coffee while we wait for our lights dragon to find us.”

At the mention of coffee the man only slightly looked back at the exotic woman.

“Eden...” A melodic voice chimes in. “Those are like his babies, you can’t be too mean to the poor guy. Imagine if it was Hades or Havanie, you go all Mother Nature goddess on their ass.”

Sage eyes softened just a bit watching the blonde slowly approach the crouched man like a frightened animal. Watching her coo at the man to coax him out of his heartbroken state, made all of the chaos on her mind quiet just a bit.

She was right after all, if anyone had dared to touch either or her lovelies with the slightest intent to harm she would gut them like a fish without a second thought. Hades was her black mamba, her precious little guy that was current settled along the blondes shoulders even as she guided the fragile man towards the center of the room to sit upon the multitude of soft pillows laying about. Hades was still relatively a baby in terms of age, he was only three years old and barely two feet long. He already loved the blonde fiercely after only a few hours of being together, he had been strung around her shoulders like an infinity scarf, wrapped around twice his head and tail almost meeting on her chest. It was the cutest sight.

Her other baby nudged agaisnt her face, reaching her fingers up to softly glide them down Havanies smooth scales. Havanie has been at Edens side since Eden was born of star dust and matter. The gods of old had given her a chance to live of light or dark and she had chosen the path of darkness. However over the multitude of years her ever faithful companion the snake had been by her side since the moment Eden had chosen her over man. To this day Eden although a woman of pleasure and happiness hardly ever laid with man. For their hearts could become so twisted, cruel and violent.

Eden may walk the path of darkness however she has always believed in the light. Believed in the goodness of mankind and although they can show great acts of cruelty and violence the woman here in this room with her made all of her doubts dissapear. So when the time came to test the one who was meant to be by her side until she joined the stars, Eden would do everything in her power to make sure her light never dulled.

Another elsewhere-

“Do you honestly think this was the best idea?” A softly spoken woman asked.

“Hmmmf, if anything can pull that dragons head out of his ass it would be his own dragon on the hunt for their mate.” A gravely and unamused voice responded.

“Let’s just hope Van doesn’t irritate Cobra so much he gets his ass poisoned!” One man cackled. -poisoned, posioned!- giggling voices repeated.

“Let’s just be happy we could contact Master Kaleb in order to receive both Vanders and Miss Edens help in getting Cobra to chase after miss Lucy.” A formal voice chimed in.

“I think you’re all a bunch of idiots.” One haughty voice sniffed followed by a snap of a fan closing. “We could have just set her up with another man and Cobras dragon would have all but snatched her back. Don’t you know dragons are possessive creatures?”

All occupants in the room that had previously had their eyes glued to the large lacrima screen that had been following the progress of Cobra, Van and interactions of the occupants inside the pyramid swiveled towards the brunette with wide eyes and mouths agape. One singular thought echoed through all of their minds, why hadn’t they thought of that?

A skip, hop and jump away-

Master Kableb and family sat around watching the holographic screen as it followed the hunt of the sweet celestial girl. When he had originally gotten request from Master Laxus on helping a stubborn dragon finally accept his mate Kaleb originally wanted to send either Chrisoff or Emzadi to Fiore in order to talk some sense into him, however hearing just who it was had him thinking otherwise. It had been just luck that Vander had been in the room as the request was made, and as soon as the sneaky shadow mage had heard it had to do with a dragon slayer he was all for it. Vander over the years had found immense joy messing with draconic siblings. Also being a hunter he knew exactly how to push the resistant dragons buttons to do exactly what he wanted. Although after getting a good glimpse at the woman who was to be the dragon mate Vander had originally said he’d make Cobra jealous by seducing the woman in front of him. However Kaleb had nipped that right in the bud and not even let his Fioran friends hear that plan. Kaleb had first hand seen the mischievousness Van could pull out, and almost watched his little brother lose his life by attempting to fuck Emzadis destined mate. It had been chaos only contained by sending Van far far away and putting Jackal right in front of her face so she didn’t hunt after her brother. Who knew, reborn semi demons could be dragon slayer mates.

That was another thing Master Laxus and Kaleb had worked on together after Laxus had found out about the demons via Lucy who first encountered them. Lucky for everyone Lucy was a sweet hearted girl and right away noticing how the former demons personas had changed immediately wanted them protected and rehabilitated. Thus under strict supervision on the White Sea guild the former demons and villains had turned over a new leaf.

Kyôka was currently working with her new magic to find the best possibly uses of her sensational incresement with a Sudehpah. Her more animalistic features such as her claws and feathered hair had dissapeared, and she gained the ability of semi harpy takeover when fighting. Jackal has recently mated with Emzadi and now is currently working with his bomb magic. His extra hair had all but dissapeared, however he kept his markings and facial structure. Keyes had changed physically like adding on a layer of skin. Instead of being a skeleton he now was a very thin tall man with long black locks. His eyes are pitch black and his facial structure still looking hollow. His magic was more like an advanced Seith Mages now, yet he was still able to utilaize his most like qualities. Ezel was now the size of Elfman with pale blue toned skin, his curse power had transformed into something similar to Gajeels in terms of transforming his limbs into blades, even able to grow another set even though in him being reborn he had lost the extra set of arms. Tempester stayed physically mostly the same, his magic was of natural disaster control, and something similar to physical advancement that made him bigger and stronger. Seilah physically stayed the same also, gaining a sort of take over ability in two forms that were similar to her previous eitherous form. She also continued to have an advanced form of telekinesis that allowed for body control also.

Franmalth and Torafuzar however had to be the biggest changes. Malth, as he liked to go by now was a short red headed man just a bit on the round side. He was able to use self alteration and form his body however he pleased, and gained the ability of cloning, that had nothing to do with soul absorption this time around. Tora, Tora turned into a woman. A lithe woman who could change into different sea creatures and use their abilities while fighting above ground. She had deep short choppy purple hair, with small black eyes. A faint scale like pattern still circles around her eyes, her teeth still sharpened into points as well. She was fierce and learning to adapt. All in all the former demons were really turning themselves around, Mard included, under their care. Kaleb was happy to see them grow, he could only imagine what it was like for some of them. Changing physically, mentally, and magically. They had their frustrations but with the right guidance they were finding themselves at home here.

Anyways, now watching as Cobra ran around the different hall ways and mazes the pyramid contained Kaleb was happy he had avoided simply using Vans idea of jealousy. It might have made Cobra so mad he could have lashed out at his guild mates and possibly Lucy. Plus Van was having the time of his life popping out here and there to distract the dragon that was currently in control of Cobra. A very odd thing Kaleb had noticed during the event, none of the other skayers were that way with their inner dragon. Maybe Kaleb would have Cristoff help Cobra meditate in order to properly connect with that side of him. Because this control aspect could become a danger if Cobra is unable to regain control of his body.

As soon as the trial is over the pair of them will be shifted over to a secluded location personally chosen by both himself and Laxus. No one will be able to reach them and they will not be able to get out until the new moon which is in three weeks. They were all hoping that this decision of theirs worked out for the best. Laxus just wanted his guild mates happy and Kaleb couldn’t help but hope to better connections with Fiore. After all he was after his own happiness in the long run, who knew how close he could become with certain white haired bar maid over there.

Ta-ta for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost sorry for updating late. Second shout out to MadSoullessQueen for Mard and his obsession of coffee, it’s a cute idea that I couldn’t help but use even tho my Mard is a lot more timid than Mad’s. So check out her stories, I especially love Thorn In His Side. So this wasn’t my original plan for Pyramid, but everyone liked Invite so much I wanted to continue the story asap! Once again, thanks you Desna for the Pradesh fam and allowing us faithful followers to use your wonderful characters. Hope to do you proud.
> 
> So like, reborn nine not-demon demon gates. How do you feel about that? I wanted to go more into detail about them, but I’ll save that for next time. Please follow, fav and review. I love hearing from all of ya, even if it’s a this sucks! Or this rocks! Lots of love! Write on! And read on! ;)


	6. Delirious

All right, y’all are going to hate me but I’m fuckin shit up. Im days behind because I obvi like to create chaos. Let it commence. Ps this is a short one, my bad.

He must have been tripping fucking balls. Either that or the poisons started to actually eat his brain. There was no way in all of Earthland that this could have happened. They discussed it in great detail when they had first gotten together and now two years later shit was getting topsie turvy. Up was down and down was left as far as he could understand this.

He had gone to so many doctors, healers, shamans, naturalists, you name it he did it. Cobra had known that one day, he was supposed to find his mate and originally he had thought it had been Kianna however how wrong he had been when one day Lucy had literally fallen right into his arms and hadn’t left them since.

With Kianna he had been okay with the diagnosis, she had been there when she was formally a snake. Over the years her memories had returned and she knew the truth, yet she never pitied him. With it being Lucy though, the talk had literally almost broken his heart. Watching her bright shining doe eyes dim even the slightest, she may have bounced back after the news was delivered but he knew deep deep down in her soul that she was sad about it.

Cobra had always thought Lucy would be a wonderful mother one day. She took care of so many of her guild mates, from the Pyro to little Auska. She even babies Cobra when he got sick, even though it had only happened once in the two years of being mates. Lucy had put her own needs a desires to the side in order to make sure he was comfortable and feeling better. That week was not only Cobra most embarrassing time of his life, but also his favorite.

Now here he stood staring down at his beautiful mate as she sat on the bathroom floor in only one of his black tees. A happy smile stretching wide across her face as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. Her big doe eyes shining brighter than ever before. They had done it, they had made a baby. His Lucy, his mate, his soon to be wife was now carrying a little one of his own in her stomach. He was so deliriously happy in the single moment all he could do is smile at her and say “I love you Lux” before his world faded to black and the Cobra, former criminal and member of the Seis fainted right there, at the announcement of his pregnant Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the sweetness! I think I may have gotten a cavity writing this one! Follow, fav and review my dear readers! Love of love! Write on!


	7. Pilot & Staff

I guess everyone is just used to me being behind on stuff by now huh?

Cobra swore as he once again just barely had fast enough reflexes to dodge an flying spear headed right towards his face, it didn't' help that it was practically pitch black in the corridor he was currently going down. That and the asshole who had the privelage of fucking shadow traveling kept cackling and shouting in order to confuse him. Cobra had come to despise his current adversary, who in all reality seemed to be taking this competition just a bit too lightly in Cobras opinion. However being unable to read his enemies mind made it really hard for Cobra to determine if the asshole was just doing this to fuck with him or if in actuality happened to be a dickbag just as a human being. All Cobra knew about the man is that he was intelligent, he had watched him use his magic sparingly and perfectly in order to work through obstacles. In addition to that his name is Van apparently, as he found out by the weird man sign-songing "Van! Van! The can do man! If he can't do it, nobody can!". And althought the statement itself irritated Cobra he had to give it to the man, he had a great voice.

Finally after what felt like forever Cobra was getting somewhere. The odd apple and cloves scent was smellable now, the dangerous woman must have often ventured down these boobie trapped hall ways. Cobra wasn't that scared for Lucy in all honesty, although the woman who Cobra believed to be named Eden, felt hostile and very powerful she just didn't scream torturer. Which was incredibly mind settling for him, often in previous battles Cobra followed his gut and his instincts because more often than not they intertwined and gave him a very good feeling for situations. He knew obviously that somewhow this was a ploy where the bad guy needed Sunshine for some reason or another, he scaresly believed that that woman would personally hand carve up Bright Eyes. Actually it was something Cobra was betting on, because with how long it had already taken him to maneuver and make his was thorugh the different hallways and corridors without being skewered Cobra had not heard any screams or smelt anything in the way of tears or blood. So if the bad guy wanted to play cat and mouse, Cobra would play however the cat would be in for a surprise when they found out the mouse was actually a snake.

After another passage way cleared Cobra leaned against the wall for a moment breathing deeply to regain some seblence of a regular intake. He couldn’t believe his dragon had basically piloted him all the way trough everything to this point where it seemingly decided it was his turn to be in control. That last corridor was filled to the brim with needle darts covered in some sort of posion he himeself was not able to identify even with his lacrima and posion comsuming abilities with new stuff his body needed more time to break it down analyze it and process it. With how many hundreds or darts that were shooting all over the room there would be no way for his body to intake that much and process it safely, it could have mass accumilated and knocked him out in order to focus all of his powers on breaking it down. That was not something he was able to risk at this given point in time. He had a princess to rescue. That didn't mean however that he hadn't snatched one of those darts wrapped it up and put it in the secret vial pouch he had in one of his boots. He'd take a taste of that later.

Leaning back against the uneven and rough rock wall Cobra analyzed the room he found himself in. It couldn't be bigger than 300 square feet, the only light source was filtering in from behind the door on the opposite side of him. Taking one long and slow pull in his head was suddenly snapping up and his nose on high alert. He had finally caught the scent of Starbright, it was deeply hidden under Edens scent along with more fucking roses and a deep dark scent of sulfer and ink. The last scent had his upper lip curling back in a snarl, he may have really not had any interactions with Zerefs demons but he had crossed path with them on occasion. If he remembers correctly this is the smell of the one who had fought Starlights Spirit King. But that couldn't be right could it? He thought Tartarous had been finsihed after the war. Well one way or another is that bastard was really in the room with his Sunlight he make him fukcing wish he was dead. Again.

Ripping his shredded and still damp cloak from his shoulders Cobra rolled them back and cracked his neck, whatever was waiting on the other side of this door was about to face utter hell from him. Between he shit he had to go through in order to get here and the possibility of something terrible happening to little Goldielocks had his inner dragon all but spitting posion. After he got her ass back he was locking her away and never letting anyone close to her, he wouldn't then want to kill so many people again. Bracing himself for whatever was on the other side of this door Cobra slowly approached it. The stone was incricate from what he could feel, trees, plants, flowers, small animals and flowing water. In the

center was a woman who appeared to be holding up a snake, what kind of snake Cobra was not enitrely sure and that compeltely baffled him. Then again these were carving that seemed to be incredibly old, so who knows what kind of snake it transitioned into over the years. The most interesting part of the design was the snakes head turned to the side revealing a beautiful green gem that sparkled and almost held an inner light to it. Marveling Cobra couldnt resisit the urge to run his fingers over it, like anyother cliche adventure movie a creaking sounded and slowly the door opened up to the brightly lit room.

There she was suspended over a large marble platform, delicate looking yet sturdy chains held her from each appendage. They glowed as if there was magic coursing through them, quickly his eyes followed them to five seperate pillars each with a cordinating gold glow filling them slowly with a large clear gem on top that looked to be quartz. The two holding her hands were higher and her legs lower as if at a diagonal angle. A small much more lax and delicate chain connected from around her throat to a fifth pillar at the highest point directly behind her.

The only thing that made any sense was that they were somehow sapping her magic in order to do something. Refocusing on the woman in the middle of the chains Cobra took note of the unusual markings over the platform what appeared to be a large star that continuously flowed, that surrounded by a large circle hitting all of its points. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Slowly, as if afraid of the possibility his gaze focused on the woman in the center. She appeared to be knocked out cold, her face lax and almost at peace. Completely contradiction the situation at hand.

Flexing his hands finding himself slight more comfortable that his little Sprite was at least not in pain. Looking around Cobra was in awe of all the incricate and detailed carving in the walls, each must have been telling a story of the past. He just knew if Lucy was awake she would be captivated by everything around them. Before he could really get himself into snooping or finding away to free the blonde the stone floor in front of the platform started shaking, some dust and little crumbles of stone were falling down. Bracing himself he watched as the ground opened up and a pole rose from the ground standing about five feet tall. The head was shaped once agin resembling a snake with eyes of green gems. Cobra knowing this could not be the end, waited and watched. Not being disappointed light started swirling and accumulating behind the pole. Low and behold is was fucking Eden. Cobra couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face as he watched her eyes narrow in on him.  
“Hmmm so the dragon ended up sniffing his way here before the shadow. How odd.” She commented.

“Sorry good looking, but I was just hanging back and waiting for the show.” Van said.

Cobra couldn’t help the growl that left him, how had he not noticed the fucker? As the shadows that were in the corner behind the suspended girl materialized into him. With his stupid fucking smirk.

“Ah well, you both too late anyways. The ritual is almost complete. Sweetheart only has a few more moments before the heavens open up and the crystals do their work. Good job getting here in time for the show though.” Eden finished with a cruel grin pulling at her lips as she grasped the snake pole in front of her. What Cobra had thought was a pole turned out to be a staff as Eden pulled it from the stone and raised it high in the air. Behind her a large emerald green havati snake rose up from somewhere. A triumphant smile lit up her face at Cobra complete look of surprise. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the large snake, it’s shimmering green scales identical in shade to its gem eyes, the only differing color was the black that splayed from the the ridges of the horns on its head down in line with its nostrils and appeared to go into its mouth, which opened to reveal deadly black inside with onyx fangs.

Cobras and the snakes eyes locked and he felt as if practically everything else in the room melted away. He could hear the almost silent but swaying soul of its soul. Amazed he was able to pick up its interest in him and its unwavering and soul linked binding to the woman it stood behind. It held conviction and the urge to protect her for all its worth, they had been together since the woman was created. The story to eerily similar to his own almost made Cobra want to back down from the fight, however the slight rattling of the chains tore his attention away from the snake to the blonde who seemed to be moving. Lost in the inner souls of the snake Cobra had completely missed the opening of a spot in the top of the room. Moonlight shown down of Lucy making her look like a divine goddess suspended on glowing chains. She was simply enthralling, suddenly her eyes snapped open and shined with a blinding light.

Quickly covering his only good eye until the light died down. Slowly lowering it he was met by the sight of the five quartz gems upon each pillar glowing almost as brightly as Starfires eyes just had. Looking at her he was slightly alarmed yet amazed as he watching what looked like ribbons of rainbow colors skirt around under her skin. Yet still she laid there unmoving besides her wife open eyes starring at the ceiling. Without missing a beat Cobra was making his way towards the blonde, anything to get her out of the chains that were literally pulsing with power. He could feel it in the air and taste it on his tongue. If he had to guess it was moon and star light.

Cobra was so close to reaching the chain connecting one of her arms when he heard the attack, quickly stepping back he narrowly avoided the black venom that was currently eating through the floor. Glancing back at Eden a sneer pulled at his mouth at her taunting look while she pet the snake.

“That’s a good Havanie. Don’t want love here to get the prize too early.”

Cobra realized that in this enclosed space he really did not have a lot of options, it didn’t help that he was against a very large snake that could more than likely withstand anything he threw at Eden. Gritting his teeth and looking back at his Lucy he couldn’t help but feel horrible that they were now in this mess and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Before he could really sort out what to do the ground started shaking and rumbling. More dust came down from the celing and large pieces of stone were headed right for them. Jumping back and forth he was able to dodge and sent a few poison claws at stones that got too close to his mate.

Glaring back at the woman he wasn’t surprised to have found her gone, searching he was unable to locate the shadow freak either. Nerves getting the best of him he ran straight for Lucy.

Edens loud laugher rand through the room. “Try as you might fear slayer, but those chains are the chains of the soul. Only someone who has a soul deep bond and love for a person can break them. Well that or me, but this is my que to leave. Good luck handsome.”

Cursing every living divinity and greater being out there Cobra drove for the chains. He couldn’t risk just yanking on them for fear of hurting her, so he tried with all his might to tear them from the pillars. Finding no success at any of them Cobra realized the situation was getting serious, large chunks were now crashing to the floor and making it harder to see and breathe through all of the dust. He knew he wasn’t metal muncher but not one to give up easily he himself tried to bite through the chain which in result only chipped a tooth or more. Next logical step, attacking them with magic, however he was getting real weary now. He had been hunting and usuing his magic all day, he was exhausted.

Ru had enough when a very large very sharp rock barely missed their mates head but sliced her cheek right open. Fury like nothing before caused him to roar out and as one unit both him and Ru with new found strength started pulling at the chains. With no give Ru decided enough was enough and approached Lucy. Wiping the blood from her cheek they brought their thumb up to taste. Honey and stardust burst across his tastebuds as his fangs grew longer and aches like nothing before. Looking down at her gassy eyes Cobra realized how much he missed seeing them full of light and her smiling. He’d do anything to see her shine again.

Leaning down over her prone form Cobra sealed his mouth over hers, never before realizing just how plump her lips were until he felt them against his own. Intently looking at her face Cobra finally let the realization that no matter how much he pushed her away they would always seem to find one another. He knew that with her he could have a happy life if he just gave himself the chance. Really that is what had been holding him back the whole time, he was scared of letting someone else make him happy, make him dependent on them, like he once was with Cu. But now looking down upon this angel he knew without a doubt she would love him unconditionally just like she did everyone else, and he didn’t fear that she would try to change him. She was the one who spoke up about being true to yourself than anyone else he had ever met.

Leaning back just a hair he caressed the side of her face before whispering.

“I hope you can forgive me for this as well Lux.”

Sliding her golden silk hair to the side Cobra gently placed a single kiss at the soft slope where her neck and shoulder met before he sank his fangs into her skin. Pumping as much magic as he knew her body could handle before pulling back to lick the kind clean. Like magic the chains broke apart into sparkling dust, Lucy hovered for a second next to him before he felt the pull of transportation magic. Quickly grabbing a secure hold on his mate Cobra looked up just to see a large bolder about to squash them before the blackness took over.

Elsewhere-

Well done Eden, nice trick there with the chains. You did not tell us about that previously.” Kaleb said as Eden lounged across the fur rub playing with Hades.

“What trick? I didn’t pull any trick with the chains.” She simply responded not even looking up.

All other occupants in the room exchanged looks.

Arman cleared his throat. “What do you mean by that Eden? Were those chains really controlled by such things as love and soul bonding?”

“Maybe? Maybe not.” She responded with a sly grin. “It worked didn’t it? That’s all that matters.”

The people in the room adjusted slightly in discomfort, however what could you do when working with Mother Nature. She was powerful and full of surprises.

“I’m honestly surprised you were so willing to help Eden, it’s not like you to meddle in such mundane things.” Xally pointed out.

“You’re right honey, normally such things hold little interest for me. However the girl.”

“Lucy.” A voice interjected.

“Luuucy.” She corrected with a a saucy eye roll. “She is of the stars my dears, nothing more Devine and pure than her.”

Kalebs eyes narrowed on the woman acting to nonchalant about this. He had this unusual urge to ask, but feared what her answer would be.

“Eden...” He said.

“Hmmm? Yes darling?”

“That ‘ritual’ you did... that wasn’t real was it?”

“Oh would you look at that my loves, our time is up for now. The snake and his light have made it to the safe house. Please, call on my again if she needs me.” Eden said as light swirled and she was gone.

Van could feel the intense glares his family was sending his way. Holding his hands up he decided to take one out of the woman’s play book and let the shadows swallow him so he could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So glad I was able to get pilot to work in there! Originally this chap was all staff and I was going to skip Pilot because none of my pior ideas were working out.
> 
> I just want to touch base on a few things. One I was going for a pagan like ritual. It wasn’t explained in detail but I used quarts for energy and the design on the floor is commonly used in their religion. I felt like it worked for how old Eden is, and how she is basically Mother Nature. Yes she has lots of powers I haven’t really gotten a chance to divulge, and on top of that yes her creation idea comes from the Bible. However Christianity and paganism is very similar is origins. Also just so you all know, I’m not religious really. But if I had to choose I believe in similar things that Buddhism has in its religion.
> 
> So there’s a bit more on my first OC. If you have any further questions about her please let me know and I will do my best to answer them.
> 
> I’m really digging the direction of this story and I do want to give fair warning that it doesn’t have that much more to go before it’s done.
> 
> My bonus day is not going to be apart of this current story.
> 
> Please follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!


End file.
